


Kuroko no Basket - Time and Place

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 1 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beginnings, Birthday, Dragon AU, F/M, Gen, Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M, The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: The kurobas drabbles I wrote for Bonus Round 1 of Sportsfest 2018.  AUs galore -- AoKi, KiOC, MidoriMomo, Akashi





	1. Aomine/Kise Howl's Moving Castle AU

**Prompt:**   
**TIME: as the embers burn low**  
 **PLACE: inside the castle**

Kise took the weakly fluttering heart from the frowning Imayoshi, flinching as yet another piece of the castle crashed somewhere to the right of him. It was so… light, his heart, and even though it was half fire demon and should have burned him, the only heat it radiated was comfortable and warm. Soft, like a freshly drawn bath.

“I waited years for this heart… but I suppose you’ve earned it,” Imayoshi said, straightening and folding his hands in his lap. 

“Thank you,” Kise murmured, eyes fixed to the slow beating of the heart in his hands. “Thank you, Shouichi.”

Imayoshi hummed ambivalently, saying nothing even when Nigou wiggled into his lap. 

“Kise-kun…” a small voice whispered from Kise’s palm as two eyes appeared amongst the flames that engulfed the heart. 

Golden eyes widened, and panic fluttered through his breast. “Kurokocchi…! Are you okay?”

“Maybe…” the small voice answered, the lidded eyes blinking slowly. “…It’s okay, if you do it.”

“What will happen to you?” Kise demanded, bringing his face close to the flame.

“I don’t know.” Was the answer, but the flame’s voice didn’t sound too concerned. “Take care of him. He’s still an idiot.”

Kise smiled sadly. “Thank you, Kurokocchi…”

With nothing left to say, Kise picked himself up and carried the burning heart towards the still man across the broken castle floor. He lowered himself to his knees beside him, eyes running over the scratched and bruised face he had come to love so dearly. He’d given everything to protect them, knowing that it would probably mean his life. The very idea of living without him caused Kise’s heart to clench.

Holding his breath, Kise set the heart on the middle of the unconscious man’s chest and pushed. It didn’t need much pressure, the heart sunk into him like it belonged there all along, which it obviously did. Kise waited impatiently to see what would happen, still holding his breath, his fingers tracing along the bottom edge of the man’s tunic. 

Surely it wasn’t too late… was it?

The following minutes were the longest of Kise’s life. He started to get lightheaded and so forced himself to breathe even as he hoped and prayed to whoever would listen to bring his love back to him. His eyes closed as he prayed over and over again.

Thus me missed the first signs of life, a flickering behind eyelids. It was only when the man before him gasped quietly that Kise realized it had worked. He looked down at the tall, blue haired man just in time to see his eyes crack open and wince under the sun. “What the hell-”

“Aominecchi!” Kise cried, throwing himself forward onto Aomine’s chest and burying his face against his neck. “You’re alive!”


	2. Kise/OC - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise just wanted someone to acknowledge his birthday

**Prompt:**   
**TIME: June 18**  
 **PLACE: making a wish, somewhere**

He’s always liked his birthday. There were enough people in his life that loved him to always make it special. His family went out of their way to circle around him and his sisters always fussed. His friends gave him little presents, not anything serious, but enough to make him grin, and of course, his fans flooded his shoe box. Most of that he gave away (how can anyone eat 23 boxes of chocolate?) It was a good day.

Except this year he had practice, and since the Interhigh was coming up, there was _no_ missing it. Kasamatsu-senpai wasn’t around to yell at him anymore, but the coach had put his foot down. Plus, he really didn’t want to lose _again_ to his cohort. This year, it was _his_ turn to come out on top.

Unfortunately, practice was a little depressing that day, mostly because his teammates didn’t seem to care that it was his birthday. Oh sure, most of them had congratulated him at some point (well, Hayakawa had _shouted_ it at him), but it just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t special in the slightest.

He wasn’t even really aware that he was pouting. He used his energy more wisely, putting everything he had into practice – so much so that his teammates actually grumbled. Not that he was paying much attention mind you.

He hoped his mom and sisters had something planned, otherwise it was going to be the worst birthday ever.

“I think you can stop pouting now.” A female voice called out to him as he left the locker room after practice, fresh from the shower.

Kise looked up and found a pretty red head standing in his path, a little box in her hands and a playful smirk on her lips. Instantly he lit up and bounded forward, a grin stretching across his face. “Minacchi!”

The girl tilted her head. “Happy birthday, Ki-chan.” She said, holding out the little box and shaking it a bit. “There’s no candle, but you can blow on it and make a wish anyway.”

Kise ignored the sass in her voice and reached for her, pulling her against him, not even really watching the placement of the box. “You came all the way here to wish me happy birthday?”

“Well, I knew you’d cry if I didn’t,” she teased, looking up at him. “I hope you know Riko’s going to make me run laps for skipping practice.”

Squeezing her tightly, Kise dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose and then nuzzled as close as he could. “But it’s worth it, right?”

She hummed. “Maybe.”

“Minacchi!”


	3. Midorima/Momoi - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kept meeting outside of the konbini half way between both their houses. Somehow, he didn't mind. And maybe.. maybe he looked forward to, just a little.

**Prompt:**   
**TIME: late evening**  
 **PLACE: outside a konbini**

The first meeting had been an accident – luck, she called it, though he was less convinced. They’d still been competitors then, still determined to win, despite the fact that no one had beat Akashi since Seirin had managed it almost two years before. They were in the same district, and thus, competition was even fiercer between them.

But they’d been friends of a kind for years, and so when they met outside of a particular konbini way later than they should be out, neither really commented. It had been summer that time, and the night warm and he’d been coaxed into sitting beside her on a nearby bench. He couldn’t remember what they talked about, but it hadn’t been consequential, and in truth, hadn’t even been substantial. He respected her mind and felt comfortable around her, words weren’t really necessarily.

Somehow, though, this one meeting turned into a serial occurrence. They lived near enough to each other that he wondered how it hadn’t happened sooner. Or how he hadn’t run into her obnoxious best friend. But it was nice, just the two of them, nice enough that he realized he’d never had the opportunity to talk to her, just the two of them. There was always someone else around, someone to interrupt. And when they were in a group, she was always hanging off Kuroko, or had been, until recently. It took three such meetings for him to realize he hadn’t seen her say much of anything to Kuroko in a long time.

They conversation expanded beyond basketball, beyond their teams and their mutual friends. It was easy to talk to her, easier than maybe anyone else. She didn’t ask stupid questions, or tease him for his… more interesting habits. She was intelligent and kept up easily when he talked about math equations, or the genetic structures of the animal kingdom. Things everyone else found boring.

Everything was natural with her. Sharing, for instance. On one such night he’d forgotten his wallet and she’d offered to share her ice cream, purposely buying one of the kind that broke in half. His whole face had been red when she’d forced the stick into his hand, but he ate it, and admired the way she smiled at him when he did. After that, it seemed they shared everything they bought, be it food, or magazines. Somehow he was never surprised when she preferred more educational reading than fluff about idols. Though she did seem partial to shopping magazines.

He came to look forward to their meetings, which were as planned as unspoken plans could be. He came to enjoy the way she smiled at him, the way she lay her hand on his arm, or the way she stole his lucky item and danced it around their favorite bench. He adored the way she laughed when he grouched at her for stealing said item, and the way she looked at him when she gave it back, safe and sound.

Before he knew it, it was winter again and he was retired from basketball, not having won anything major, but somehow minding less than if he didn’t have her to meet at that bench outside the konbini he didn’t know the name of. 

“Na, Midorin, what do you plan to do after high school?” She asked as they sat huddled together on their bench, hot beverages in their hands. 

Midorima barely blinked. “University. Medical school, eventually.” And then, because he was curious, but didn’t want to admit it, “…you?”

Momoi turned her head and smiled at him. “The same, well, minus med school. I was thinking physical therapy, or something… something with athletes and movement. Have you chosen your schools?”

“A few,” he replied. She had good goals. He knew she’d be good at anything she tried though. “Why?”

She hummed, smiling a secretive smile that had electricity dancing along his skin, especially when she followed it up by resting her head against his shoulder and replying, “What if I told you I wanted to go to the same school as you?”


	4. Akashi fantasy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Seirin would offer the captured prince to the beast instead of one of their own. But they didn't count on Akashi making a deal with it.

**Prompt:**   
**TIME: When Akashi's heart stops**  
 **PLACE: In a Dragon's Lair**

No matter how hard he fought, pulled and twisted his hands, he could not loosen the rope that bound him. Fury raced through his veins as he fought anyway, fury his own mistakes that led him to this point. Fury at his father for being so weak.

He’d told him not to fight this war. Told him that Rakuzan did not _need_ more territory, territory they could not hope to defend once they had it anyway. It was a fool’s mission, marching their army into Seirin. Seirin who had allied advantageously with Kaijou and Touou.

Orders from your king were orders, however, and not even he, as crown prince, could disobey them. So he’d led their army into Seirin, supported by only a handful of troops from Yosen and Shutoku. And _of course_ they’d been defeated, which anyone with half a brain would have seen coming, which he did see coming. It was the only reason he’d managed to protect Rakuzan from losing it’s whole army.

Of course, he’d had to sacrifice himself to save them, which was how he ended up where he was, bound to some kind of post attached to a tiny hand cart being pulled to a gaping hole in the face of a mountain with whispers of terror surrounding him. He had no idea where they were taking him, only that they seemed inordinately pleased to be able to use him instead of one of their own.

Akashi understood from the murmurs that he was to be some kind of sacrifice, though for what no one would say. They merely crossed themselves against evil and plodded on. One of the soldiers, a young man with pale blue hair and eyes looked at him with a kind of disdainful pity, while his companion, a massive red head, shot glares over his shoulder at him the whole trip as he pulled the cart.

They arrived at the massive black mouth of what Akashi assumed was a cave and he clenched his teeth. They could have at least had the decency to put a sword in his hand before forcing him into the darkness. But then, what kind of sacrifice went armed into his death? That was where this was going, only a fool would think otherwise. And Akashi Seijuro was not a fool.

“Hurry up, Kagami,” one of the older men snapped, sneering at Akashi before backing away from the cave entrance. “Take him in and leave him already.”

Kagami, the cart puller, did as commanded, hesitating only a little before starting to drag him into the darkness. The blue haired young man went with him as far as the very edge of the black before sending one last look at Akashi and stating, “For your sake, I hope you die quickly.”

“What is in here?” Akashi asked, keeping his voice even as the dark enveloped them.

“You’ll see,” Kagami replied grimly.

They both jumped as torches seemingly lit themselves on either side of the cave, lighting up the general area. Kagami came to an abrupt stop, dropping the cart handles and jostling Akashi. “Oh great god of the mountain!” Kagami’s voice lifted, shaking and afraid. “We have brought the sacrifice as demanded!”

That was when Akashi heard it, the sound of claws scraping against rock and some massive _thing_ moving in the darkness ahead. He set his teeth as fear stung him. _He would face his death with courage. Seirin could not take that from him._

“Oh? So you have.” A voice sounded from the darkness. “I suppose I can leave your village unravaged for another five years.”

Akashi was surprised to find that the voice was _female_. It was a strong voice, rather dry in tone, but almost… nice? 

“We thank you for your benevolence, Great Lady.” Kagami scraped, bowing in half.

A rumble of a laugh was the immediate reply. “What happened to the last cart bearer?”

“He died,” Kagami answered shortly, obviously just wanting to run. “Just after his… service.”

“Pity, he always trembled like a bunny.” The voice said, a thread of malicious humor in it. 

Kagami didn’t really have an answer, and didn’t wait around long enough _to_ answer. He took off running, not even sparing a look at Akashi, who held his breath at suddenly being alone with the unknown threat.

“Well, well, what did they bring this time?” The female voice drawled, moving closer, though Akashi’s eyes still couldn’t her in the darkness. “Not the usual, for certain.”

She was cultured, whatever she was, and educated. She sounded nothing like the rough villagers that populated Seirin, or even Rakuzan. It gave him strength to reply, “What are you?”

“What indeed?” She snorted and the dirt on the cave floor shifted, a further indication of her size. “And you? A handsome face, and is that… royalty I hear in your accent? They’ve brought me a foreign princeling, how interesting. How did you come to my lands, pretty prince?”

“I’ll answer your question, if you answer mine,” Akashi retorted with authority. 

She laughed, a genuinely amused sound that gave him a trace of hope for his longevity. Maybe if he proved amusing enough to her she wouldn’t eat him, or whatever Seirin intended her to do with him. “Has it escaped your notice, princeling, that you are the one tied to a post and not I?”

She had a fair point. “My father sent me to foolishly invade Seirin and I was captured. What has a god to hide from a human?” He said, squinting. He thought he caught the outline of _something_ , but if it was her, then he had just cause to be alarmed. The dark shape filled the cave completely.

“Not godhood, for certain,” she replied. “The humans call me a god to placate their fear. It suits me to keep them misinformed and terrified. You’re of Rakuzan then. I did hear something about the hubris of that king. What a tragic loss for your kingdom, to lose its heir to the foolishness of its king.”

“If you agree that it is tragedy, then free me and send me back to my people.” Akashi suggested, chin held high. 

She laughed again, louder this time, and he could feel the vibrations it caused in his bones. “Cheeky princeling, what gall you have, to negotiate with _me_. What would I gain from freeing you? You, who tried to invade my lands.”

“If I knew what you were, I would know what to offer you,” Akashi parried. “I am powerful in my homeland.”

“Right now you are _powerless_ , and I’ve no need of the things a human princeling could trade me for his freedom.” She answered, just as quick as him. “I have to admit, you are quite the step up from their usual offering. They generally send me the ugliest of their maidens. Always female. Why they imagine I want to eat young females I can’t figure out. You are much more my taste.”

Something about her dry tone prickled at his instinct. She was big enough, and animal enough, to eat a human, but there was a thin thread of disgust in her voice that told him that she probably didn’t _actually_ eat them. She spoke of the humans of Seirin with a sort of exasperated fondness that was strange and surprising. “What do you _actually_ do with their sacrifices?”

“I just told you, didn’t I?”

“Do you really eat them?”

She rumbled, shifting in the dark, hopefully, Akashi thought, towards him so he could see what he was facing. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Afraid, pretty princeling?”

Akashi lifted an eyebrow. “I cannot fear what I cannot see.”

Laughing again, quieter this time, she answered, more pleasure in her voice. “A clever princeling, perhaps I’ll keep you. I like pretty things, especially when they amuse me.”

If she kept him, that hopefully meant _alive_ , and if he was alive there was the chance of escape. The chance of getting back to Rakuzan and finding a way to dethrone his father.

“I’ll make you a deal, pretty princeling,” she offered after a moment, apparently coming to a decision. “Serve me until they bring the next sacrifice and I will see you returned to your kingdom with the oath that you will never try to rule my lands again.”

They brought her sacrifices every five years, which meant _five years_ of servitude to earn his freedom. It was a long time, especially to leave his father in charge of his kingdom, but the alternative was worse. Not agreeing would see him never return. “I haven’t much choice, do I?”

“Oh, I imagine not. Unless you’d prefer that I eat you? Or toss you off the cliff?” She teased, a smug satisfaction in her voice.

Akashi swallowed. He hated entering into agreements where he didn’t have all the facts, but as she just stated, he didn’t have much of an option. “Very well, I agree to your terms. What shall I call you?”

“My name is Mina,” she answered, surprising Akashi yet again with her _human_ sounding name. “Swear it.”

He took a deep breath and said, “I swear myself to your service, for five years, to be released on the oath that I never attempt to rule Seirin again.”

“So shall it be.” She replied and a flash of something hurtled towards him, engulfing him in warm orange light, blinding him temporarily. “Break your oath, princeling, and you will suffer a great deal before you die.”

Shaking off whatever she had done to him, Akashi trained his eyes to the darkness. “Will you come forward and show yourself now? And release me from my bonds?”

A second later the ropes holding him snapped and he was pitched out of the cart onto the stone floor. Wincing, he picked himself up, straightening as he heard her move towards him. 

Out of the darkness she took shape. He saw her eyes first, electric green, even in the dim light of the torch. Red scales followed, encasing a long snout, and a great head crowned with an impressive display of horns. Her body was sleek, large, but graceful, and she fluttered her wingtips a bit as she came fully into view.

Eyes widening, Akashi’s heart stopped.

She was a dragon.


End file.
